


Two Hands Reaching

by deanlovescastielswormstache



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, The Iliad - Homer, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Villanelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 00:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3337499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanlovescastielswormstache/pseuds/deanlovescastielswormstache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much wrote a poem about Achilles after he receives Patroclus' body for a writing contest and thought I might as well post it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Hands Reaching

 

**Two Hands Reaching**

 

The invincible Achilles has been brought to his knees

Dulling golden hair lamenting in the dying light

A single desperate sound drops from his lips- _please_.

 

His beloved’s shade to wander the Underworld’s trees

Absent laughter, a dagger emptying his heart’s plight

The invincible Achilles has been brought to his knees

 

Stinging tears from beneath tired eyelids squeeze

Battling crippling sorrow is his most burdenful fight

A single desperate sound drops from his lips- _please_.

 

The bloody shroud waves softly in the breeze

A mighty head bowed at the proof of Death’s might

The invincible Achilles has been brought to his knees.

 

The gods look on, knowing they cannot appease

The lingering and penetrating grief that blurs his sight

A single desperate sound drops from his lips- _please._

 

Hector brutally slaying Patroclus his mind blindly sees

The hero yearns for the approach of the painless night

The invincible Achilles has been brought to his knees,

A single desperate sound drops from his lips- _please._

 

~ r.r.r. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Come say hi on [tumblr](http://deanlovescastielswormstache.tumblr.com) or on my [Les Mis blog](http://permets-tu-not-permettez-vous.tumblr.com).


End file.
